Jayden's diary!
by krazykriss
Summary: mike finds jayden's diary. let's just say it's jemily! i don't own power rangers samurai, sadly.
1. jayden has a diary!

**ok. so this is another jemily. omg! either i'm a total jemily now or i've gone loco. **

**jayden:no. you haven't gone loco...at least not yet... (laughs)**

**me:gee, thanks, shiba! it's always nice for someone to tell me i've seriously lost it. **

**emily:(slaps jayden's head) jay-jay! not nice.**

**me:thanks, em. **

**jayden:i was just kidding, em. it's nice.**

**emily:yeah, it's nice and it warms our hearts to see you like to write about us together. **

**jayden:totally. **

**me:thanks, so now, on with the story. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**chapter 1;jayden has a diary?!**

_it was a normal night at the shiba house. ji was in his study doing what he normally does when he's not with the samurai rangers. (who knows what that is) mia was cooking dinner. kevin was helping her, so he and the others could eat with a stomach bomb. antonio was fishing, of course. _

_emily was reading a horror book in her room, with the lights off. jayden was training, as usual. mike was the only person in the shiba house with nothing to do. he was bored and tired of his games. he wanted to do something exciting, real. he wanted to feel alive. _

_mike's thoughts:oh my god, i am so bored. what to do...doo-doo-doo...um... mess up something, make someone really mad...um...jaydnen! perfect! haha. this'll be fun! _

_miek ran to the dojo and walked past jayden, training and ran into jayden's room. he looked in jayden's desk drawers and was shocked by what he saw... a diary...__**IN JAYDEN'S ROOM, IN HIS DESK!**_

_mike:)long gasp) oh...my...god...this is going to be awesome! _

_he sat on jayden's bed and opened the diary and started reading in the middle, 'cause he suspected all his secrets were in the middle of the diary._

_mike:jeez, mike can be so chil...blah. he fliped the page and was shocked by what he saw written._

_mike:"wow. emmy is totally amazing. she is sweet, smart, pretty. i know she wasn't supposed to be a ranger, but i don't care! i love her. i want to tell her how i feel, but...what if she rejects me. i would look like an idiot. i wish i could tell her!:)"_

_mike:oh my god. this is rich!_

_just then jayden walked in and mike looked up at him._

**ooh... what will happen next... hmm... sorry this chapter is short, but i wanted the next/last chapter to be all by itself. review plz and bye:)**


	2. secrets revealed

jayden's diary

chapter 2;secrets revealed:

jayden walked in his bedroom and saw mike sitting on his bed, with his diary. mike looked up to jayden.

mike:oh, crap... (whispers)i'm dead.

murder flashed in jayden's eyes.

jayden:what are you doing my room?! give me that!

as soon as jayden snatched his diary from mike, mike dashed out of the room. jayden looked at where mike was reading. jayden's eyes widened.

jayden's thoughts:oh my gosh, oh, no. this is bad mike read my diary. he knows i love emily. oh, this is bad. he could tell her! no! he can't. why was he going though my stuff anyways?! was he bored?! i don't care. revenge will be mine!

(living room, minutes later...)ji was still in his study. jayden was in ji's room talking to him, angry.

ji:jayden! calm down! relax! what's wrong?

jayden:**MIKE WAS JUST IN MY ROOM A FEW MINUTES AGO...READING THIS! **

Jayden pulled out his diary to show ji.

ji:oh... ooh...i'm not sure how to reply. um...where did you keep it...?

jayden:in my desk drawer-

ji:where anyone could find it...

jayden:(sighs)

ji:so, what did he read

jayden:my crush on emmy.

ji:oh. wow. no doubt he won't tell her.

~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~

mike ran into the living room. he noticed emily wasn't in there.

mike:guyes, you won't believe what i just found out!

kevin:do we want to know?

antonio walked in with 2 buckets of fish.

mia;hey, antonio.

antonio:hey.

antonio went and took the fish in the kitchen and came back.

mike:ok. so, antonio's here. all of yuo prepare yourselfs.

mia:why...?

mike:jayden shiba...our leader...

everyone else looked at eachother.

kevin:yeah...?

mia:go on...

antonio:please tell me he didn't see a spider.

mike:oh, no, we all already know about his fear of spiders... not that.

antonio:tell us already.

mike:he has a crush emily.

emily had walked in when he said. mike quickly covered his mouth as soon he saw emily.

emily:he does...?

mia:do you like him?

kevin and antonio shot her a wicked smile.

emily:yeah, but i never suspeected he would like me like that-i mean, i'm clumsy, not so pretty, i was never supposed to be a ranger, not so smart.

mia:don't say that about youself, you know it's not true.

ji walked in.

ji:michael...you need to go appoligize to jayden.

mike:ok...

emily:no, i'll go talk to him first. he might be upset.

ji:very well.

emily left and skipped to jayden's room and knocked on his door.

jayden:it's open!

emily walked in. jayden saw emily and gave her a weak smile.

jayden's thoughts:oh my gosh, panic time. she's probalby here to laugh at me. oh no!

emily walked towards jayden.

jayden:look, em, i know mike told that i-

emily cut jayden off by lightly pressing her lips against his. jayden makes the kiss deeper and longer. emily pulled away from him.

jayden:you like me?

emily:yes...i wanted to tell how i felt the day i saw you ride up on your white horse, but i was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way about me. turns out i was wrong.

jayden:i've felt like this for a long time...

jayden hugged emily.

emily:i didn't know you had a dairy...

jayden:uh, yeah... wimpy?

emily:no... mike does too, so, i still don't understand why he was so excited to tell us.

jayden pulled away and gave emily a serious look.

jayden:whoa! what? what do you mean "tell us"?

emily:he told us;mia,kev and antonio.

jayden:what?!

emily:you want revenge don't you?

jayden:big time...

_jayden and emily were walking into the living room. mike stood and walked behind mia and kevin, afraid of what jayden would do to him._

_jayden:mike, relax, i'm not mad. _

_mike:really?!_

_jayden:no, i haven't been completely honest with you guys or you, em. jayden stared into emily's hazel eyes as she stared into jayden's blue/green eyes and they both smiled at eachtoher. _

_mia:it's ok. you know, she feels the same way._

_jayden:i know._

_jayden shot mike an evil smile. _

_mike:(gulp)i'm sorry! i shouldn't have been in you room. _

_jayden:oh, no! really mike it's fine._

_mike:ok. and, uh, thanks for being so cool about it, dude._

_jayden:no prob. _

_antonio's thoughts:uh-oh. jayden and emily are planning something, bad for mike. yeah, well... he had it coming. if i knew i could've warned him. reading jay's diary is a __**HUGE**__ no-no. wonder what they're planning. hm. _

_emily's thoughts:wow. jayden shiba is good at lying. i think he has mike fooled pretty good. i wonder what he wants to do to mike for reading his diary. jayden is funny, sweet, hot... what does he see in me, though? hm. _

**OK, I KNOW IN THE LAST/FIRST CHAPTER I SAID THIS WAS GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT I THOUGHT EVERYTHING WOULD BE IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT IT'S NOT...SO CHAPTER 3;REVENGE! IS NEXT. SRRY, IF I KEEP YOU WAITING TOO LONG. I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I HAD ALREADY FINISHED IT AND I WAS BORED. **


	3. revenge and punishments

_chapter 3;revenge and punishments:_

_**ok this is the last chapter. i hope you've enjoyed the story as much as i've enjoyed writing it. oh and i forgot to mention this in the summary or 1st chapter, but the rating could go up in this chapter. **_

_(midnight...) mike, mia, kevin and ji were the only ones sleeping. jayden, emily and antonio were all awake. emily and antonio were in jayden's room waiting for jayden. jayden was in the recovery room, looking for sedatives to keep mike unconscious for their revenge plan. when jayden returned to the bed room, emily and antonio sat up. _

_jayden:let's do this. _

_antonio and emily smiled evily at jayden as he did at them. they walked to mike's room and slowly and quietly closed the door and they all approached mike. when emily started giggling, she covered her mouth._

_jayden:shh... jayden pulled out the big sedating needle and placed it above mike's heart. _

_antonio:don't kill him._

_jayden:it's the fastest way to keep him sedated, through the heart, arteries ad veins. _

_mike's eyes fluttered open, but he was still half asleep. he saw jayden. jayden panicked and stabbed him in his chest with it. mike's eyes widened, but then closed again as he lost consciousness and faded into darkness. _

_jayden:welcome to your worst nightmare, mike. _

_antonio and jayden picked mike up and held him while emily slipped a purple sparkly dress on him._

_when she was done, they set mike back on his bed and emily and antonio put some make-up on him while jayden looked in mike's desk._

_jayden:em, where does mike keep __his __diary?_

_emily:check under the desk, jay._

_jayden bent down and checked under mike's desk and found his diary, taped under his desk. he grabbed it and read it aloud._

_jayden:"OMG! i just read jayden's diary! he was super mad! it's a miracle he didn't kill me! gosh, i can't believe jayden shiba, our leader, is crushing on our emily pirtle, our yellow ranger! i hope he decides to leave me alive and well... well... maybe just alive. i'm almost certain he'll get me alone when they are no witnesses." good thinking, mike. (chuckles)_

_antonio and emily were just about finished putting make up for him. _

_emily:so..._

_antonio:what now...?_

_jayden:we laugh and take pictures._

_emily:(giggles) you're evil._

_jayden:yup. i know i am._

_antonio:(laughs) _

_they all pull their samuraizers and begun to take pictures of mike all prettied up while laughing. _

_jayden:i am so posting this._

_emily:on facebook...? that's cruel. i already like..._

_emily leaned in a closer. jayden put a finger uner her chin._

_antonio:get a room._

_jayden:this is a room._

_antonio:your own room!_

_emily:you don't like, get out, then. (giggles)_

_antonio:with pleasure. see ya on facebook, romeo!_

_antonio ran out mike's room and into his room. jayden and emily shared a romantic kiss. when they pulled away, they ran to emily's room and got on her laptop and went to facebook. jayden logged in and posted the pictures on his page._

_emily:(giggles) mike is going to kill you..._

_jayden:not if i kill him first, beside, you heard me read his diary, he suspected i would get when they were no witnesses around. _

_emily:(giggles)yeah..._

_jayden finished posting the pictures on his facebook page. emily then put the laptop back on her desk and got back in bed and laid down. _

_emily:what a day!_

_jayden:yup. goodnight. sweet dreams, em. _

_jayden kissed emily's forehead. emily hugged jayden. emily did her all-powerful puppydog face that no one could say "no" to. _

_emily:sleep in here?_

_jayden:mentor could kill us both... nah, he'll just make me sit in the corner like when i was little. _

_emily:i'll take the blame too. nighty-night. jayden laid down with emily and emily laid her head on his chest. theyboth soon fell asleep. _

_(6:30am)emily and jayden were both just starting to wake up. they quickly got up._

_emily:meet you out there for breakfast._

_jayden:see you then..._

_jayden and emily both leaned in and kissed at the same time. when they pulled apart,jayden exited her room and went to his room to change into his training clothes. emily changed into hers and went to the kitchen. she got there before jayden. jayden walked in a moments after she did. everyone was in there except mike. _

_jayden:mornin'._

_emily:hi..._

_mia:hey._

_antonio:what's up... (under breath) romeo._

_kevin:what?_

_jayden shot antonio a glare, telling him to shut up, but ended up staring into emily's eyes as she stared into his._

_kevin:oh, right. _

_ji:jayden can i speak to you in your room? unless you've forgotton where it is..._

_jayden and ji started walking to his room. as soon as they got there jayden sat on his bed and ji closed his door. _

_ji:i know you slept with emily in her room._

_jayden:not like that. she asked me to stay adn i did._

_ji:after breakfast you and emiyl will sit in the corner...and! and...you and emily have to clean mike's closet._

_jayden:__**WHAT?! GOSH KNOWS WHAT'S IN THERE!**_

_ji:sorry. and now as for the picture you posted of mike in a dress. _

_jayden's eyes got big._

_jayden's thoughts:oh, nuts. ji knows about the picture. i'm in trouble. oh, well. i'll live. heh. at least mike not ever do that again! haha. ok. time for punishment..._

_ji slapped jayden on his left cheek. _

_ji:go and eat. _

_jayden got up and ran to the kitchen. _

_mike was there in the dress and make-up._

_mike:ok. i just wanna say i totally deserved this. i'm sorry. _

_jayden smiled._

_jayden:uh..it's ok. it's cool, dude... _

_jayden and everyone else started laughing. ji appeared. _

_(later...) ji was happy...because he knew where jayden and emily were and what they were odoing, that's right. mike's closet. kevin was reading, mia was cooking, antonio was sleeping,(dreaming about fish), mike was on facebook, and jayden and emily were in mike's room, cleaning his closet. _

_emily:jay..._

_jayden:yeah, em?_

_emily:you think mike's seen the picture yet?_

_jayden:i don't know. probalby not. he'll see it. _

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_mike went to jayden's facebook page and was shocked by what he found-the picture of him in the dress. _

_mike:(high-pitched screaming...)_

_jayden and emily heard him from his room._

_emily:he knows._

_jayden:let's go._

_jayden and emily stopped cleaning and ran to the living room. _

_mike:__**JAYDEN! REALLY?! THIS!**_

_jayden:em...?_

_emily:yeah...?_

_jayden__**RUN!**_

_Emily and Jayden started running towards the kitchen. _

_mia:(screams) _

_jayden:sorry._

_emily:sorry. see you later! bye! _

_jayden and emily ran to a tree and climbed it. mike then cam eout looking for them. he didn't see them in the tree. he ran outside the gate. _

_jayden and emily looked at each other. emily and jayden leaned in and kissed lightly. _

** ~~~~~the end~~~~~**

**ok. there's the end of that story. so? what did ya think? should i make more of these funny short stories? idk. you gotta let me know in a review. and bye:)**


	4. Taylor Swift! WHAT!

**Hey, I got an idea for this story and decided to continue. I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 4;Taylor swift?! WHAT?!**

When Jayden and Emily first saw that Mike was gone, They climbed out of the tree and ran to the pool. They heard more footsteps and assumed they were Mike's and jumped into the pool. it turns out it was Mis. She ran over to the pool and saw Jayden and Emily at the bottom which was 16 feet. Mia splashed water around, Jayden and Emily both looked up and saw Mia. they both swam up to the surface, staring at Mia. Emily said "Hi...", very weakly. Mia raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you 2 hiding from?", Mia askedher sister and leader.

"Mike.", Jayden said as he looked around, making sur ehe was safe. "He ran out the gate a few minutes ago, but we heard footsteps. We thought they were his." Mia gave Emily a hand. Emily grabbed it and Mia helped her out of the water. Jayden got put of the water. Just then, Mike ran back to the house and and saw Jayden and Emily:His targets!

"You 2 are dead for this!" Mike screamed. Jayden and Emily hid behind Mia as the others came out. Kevin and Antonio grabbed Mike by his arms, pulled him away and took him in the house. Emily and Jayden walked from behind Mia.

"Oh, That's for using me as a human shield."

"Yeah, your welcome. You're a good shield too.", Emily joked, trying to get Mia to laugh and it worked. Mia laughed at her best friend.

"I saw what you guys did...and It was awesome!" Kevin said as he high-fived Jayden.

"Jayden! You know what i find interesting?", Antonio asked.

"No, but i know for sure you'll tell me."

"You went easier on Mike, but harder on me? Asked Antonio, sounding hurt.

"Dude I was 6. Let it go." Jayden said. "And besides, Mike would've grabbed a knife. You wouldn't."

"Which means I gotta start doing that."

"What?", Mia, Emily, and Kevin asked together.

"When we were younger, I read Jayden's dairy too, jsut like Mike, but Intead of a makeover, I got a punch in the jaw and rapid bleeding out of my mouth." Antonio answered, eying Jayden. Jayden just rolled his eyes. Emily gasped.

"Jay-Jay! How could you be a bully?" EMily giggled. Jayden just laughed at his girlfriend.

"What'd you read in his diary?", Mia asked.

"His crush on Taylor swift." Antonio said, with pleasure. Emily's jaw dropped and she Tears rolled down Emily's cheeks.

"Jayden! If you like Taylor swift so much, maybe she shuld be you girlfriend!" Emily yelled, thought she was really hurt that he has never told her. With that, she ran off leaving everyone in slilence. Jayden stared at her and gave Antonio a death glare and walked into the house, up to his room and slammed the door shut.

"Wow..." Mia was thr first one to speak again. "Awkward." Antonio ran to the pier, where he usually is, fishing. "So what about us?"

"I don't know, Mia. I just don't know."

**Ooohhh...**

**Why is Emily jealous of Jayden and Taylor swift? Why did she say that?**


	5. Secrets

Chapter 5;secrets:

It was now nighttime. Everyone was depressed, especially Ji, because he had no idea why his students were so sad and blue. Everyone just ate in the kitchen, silently. No one said a word, which really bothered Ji. Antonio was usually the most active and talkative in the entire samurai group, but even he wasn't talking. Antonio was the first to dump his fish in the garbage and that really stung Ji. Antonio never threw his food away, espically if he made it himself. Antonio walked to his room and locked his door. Jayden was the next one to dump his plate. After dumping his plate, he went to his room and slammed his door. Everyone left, one-by-one. Mia was the only one left with Ji. As soon as Mia was ready to go to her room with Emily, Ji called her name. mia faced him. "What's wrong with everyone today?" He asked.

"Emmy's mad at Jay because Antonio told us all how he used to have a crush on Taylor Swift, Kevin and I are just confused, Jay's mad at Antonio for saying that aloud, so, everything." Mia took a deep breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily was in her room crying. Jayden was listening to her cry from outside her door. He felt guilty for not telling Emily, but he was really curious. _'Why was she so upset about my secret? Why si she so jealous about my crush on a country singer?'_ Questions flowed Jayden's mind. Jayden knocked on her door. She just screamed "Go away!" Jayden tried to open the door, but discovered it was locked. Jayden took out a pencil and did a trick taht Ji had taught him. He unlocked the door with the pencil and walked in Emily's room, only to be hit in the face with a pillow. Emily kept crying. Jayden made his way over to her and patted her back.

"Emily, I'm sorry I never told you, but isn't thi whole fight about Taylor a little bit too...ridiculus?" Emily was still crying, but she was starting to calm down.

"Jay... You really hurt me... why didn't you tell me you liked Taylor swift? Why was it so secretive?"

"It was 4 years ago. I was 14. You're the only one that matters. Why were you so jealous?"

"Because...Taylor Swift is my sister..." Jayden stared at Emily, frozen with shock.


	6. Emily and Taylor sisters? What! No way!

Chapter 6;Taylor and Emily, sisters?! What?! No way!:

"What?! I thought you only had one sister, Serena, and she's sick.", Jayden said.

"No, Taylor left to go and sing with her dumb manager. She never visited, called, E-mailed or anything. She doesn't want anything to do with me ore Serena. She hated my guts. She got me into trouble on porpuse. She knew my dad would be harsh with me and loved watching my punishments. She's the reason Serena got sick, too!"

"Oh, Emmy, Come on. i'm sure that's not true. You know It's cancer that got Serena sick, not Taylor."

"No, she poisoned her with a poisonious liquid that gives Cancer a helping hand. She started the Cancer..." Emily was crying again. Jayden pulled her into a hug.

"Emmy, I didn't know..."

"There's something else you need to know, Jay..."

"What is it, Emmy?"

"Taylor's having a concert tomarrow, out in the city."

"Do you want to talk to her?"

"No, I don't want to...but I need to. I need to know why she poisoned my sister." Jayden nodded and kissed Emily's forehead as she weeped softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**You, with your words like knives**_

_**And swords and weapons that you use against me**_

_**You have knocked me off my feet again**_

_**Got me feeling like I'm nothing**_

_**You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard**_

_**Calling me out when I'm wounded**_

_**You picking on the weaker man**_

_**You can take me down with just one single blow**_

_**But you don't know, what you don't know...**_

_**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**You, with your switching sides**_

_**And your wildfire lies and your humiliation**_

_**You have pointed out my flaws again**_

_**As if I don't already see them**_

_**I walk with my head down**_

_**Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you**_

_**I just wanna feel okay again**_

_**I bet you got pushed around**_

_**Somebody made you cold**_

_**But the cycle ends right now**_

_**'Cause you can't lead me down that road**_

_**And you don't know, what you don't know...**_

_**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**And I can see you years from now in a bar**_

_**Talking over a football game**_

_**With that same big loud opinion**_

_**But nobody's listening**_

_**Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things**_

_**Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing**_

_**But all you are is mean**_

_**All you are is mean**_

_**And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life**_

_**And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean**_

_**But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah**_

_**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean...? **_

_**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)**_

_**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

Everyone applaused for Taylor. Everyone, except Emily and Jayden.

"Thank you! Thank you, everyone! So much!" Taylor exclaimed happily as she got off stage. Emily walked up to her as Jayden followed her. Taylor hugged Emily, who rolled her eyes. Taylor, then locked eyes with Jayden. She gave him a flirty look.

Jayden's POV

Uh-oh. This Taylor chick's giving me the flirty look. It's not like It hasn't happened to me ever in my entire life because it has. trust me. It has, like more than a million times.


	7. Looking through Jay's diary

Chapter 7;Looking through Jay's dairy again:

**(Shiba house, same day, 1 hour later...)**

Emily's POV

Ugh. I can't stand Taylor. I know she's my sister, but she had no right to poison Serena and kill her. That was so uncalled for. The only reason she did it was because Serena was getting more attention. She's always mean, a bully, a murderer! And peep this! I've seen the way she's looking at Jayden. She even thinks about anything funny, and I will rip out her hair! Don't think I will? Watch me. I'm outside in the training. Jayden has his arm around me, holding me close to him. "So, Taylor...", Kevin started. He was looking at her,suspiciously. Good! Mike's just looking at her, love struck. Uh-oh!

"So, Taylor, can I call you Tay?", Mike asked. Taylor shrugged and smiled.

"Sure. Why not?"

"So, Why did you leave?"

"I went to go and become a country singer and I couldn't stand seeing Serena sick like that." I broke down crying like a baby. I ran to my room and shut the door. I sobbed into my pillow and I couldn't stop. Jayden came and hugged me from behind. I sniffled and wiped my tears. I turned around and sobbed into his chest. Jayden rubbed my back. I stopped crying and wiped my tears.

"Sorry, Jay. I'm such a crybaby."

"No, you're not." I sniffled and hugged him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SaMuRaI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily's POV

Taylor's staying here at the Shiba house for a few days. Ji's making me deal with it, but I can't. I need to get rid. Jay used to have a crush on her, so he probably wrote some things about in my diary that can help me. I'm in my room. I just swiped Jayden's diary. I'm looking through it...Let's see... 'Taylor swift is lactosintalorint...Hm. How do I use that...?

~~~~~~~~~~SAMurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal POV

Taylor woke up the next morning in the Recovery room. She was so thirsty. She took a sip of some liquid in a cup. She quickly spit it out and grabbed her throat. "Milk!", Taylor started throwing up and that woke Emily up. She smiled.


	8. Why, Emily!

Chapter 8;Why, Emily?:

Everyone was in the Recovery room, Emily was holding back laughter, with a firm face, not showing any emotion. Taylor has been throwing up all morning. JI gave her some medicine, but that was all he could do. "Do you need anything?", Mike asked, concerned and sad.

"Actually, Guys, do you mind If I talk to Taylor...Alone?", Emily spoke up. Jayden shot her a look. _'I know you hate her, but don't kill her!'_ Everyone nodded and left. Jayden stopped by Emily, hugged her, and kissed her forehead. Then, he left too.

"What do you wanna talk about, klutz?!", Taylor said, rudely. Emily got in Taylor's face. She grabbed her by her hair in the back of her head and pushed her head into the wall.

"Listen to me! I know what you're doing and it won't work...", Emily growled. Taylor shot her a confused. Emily pushed her deeper into the wall. Taylor cried out in pain. "Why did you have to come here?!" Ji came in and pulled me away. He locked me in my room until I was 'feeling better', whatever that means.

Mike's POV

What the heck got into Emmy?! Ji's kept her in her room all day. He opened the door a little to push her food in and bolted the door shut. No one's been allowed to go in there except for Jayden. He thinks Jayden can get her to tell him why she was hurting Taylor.

Jayden's POV

I was in Emily's room. She's crying. I pulled her into a comforting hug. She had just explained why she did that to Taylor. I knew I probably shouldn't have left those 2 alone, but Taylor had it coming! When Emily finlly stopped she appoligized. "It's ok. She had it coming, but we're gonna have a tough time convincing Ji. I held Emily' hand and led her out to the living room. She explained everything.

"So, Taylor's the reason you'r the yellow ranger?", Kevin asked, hurt.

"Yeah.", Emily sniffled. I never forgve for it. It's why I went off on her earlier. I don't like hurting others, but she's..." Emily made a sigh with her fingers, indicating that she's crazy.

"Emily, that', No! She couldn't have something like that!", Mike defended Taylor, like I didn't see that coming!

"Of, course, you'd take her side! She's your little angel!"

"I know she wouldn't do anything like that! I think you'r just jealous."

"**JEALOUS OF WHAT?! WHAT COULD I POSSIBLY BE JEALOUS OF?! HAVING YOU TIED AROUND MY FINGER, 'CAUSE THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT SHE'S DOING TO YOU! SHE HAS YOU WRAP AROUND HER FREAKING FINGER!**"

"Emily, do you know ridiculus you right now?! She's not that type of person! I know you're angry, but you didn't hve to take it off on her!"

"Oh, my God! Will you stop defending her? She;s not little miss perfect! She never even liked Seren. She did that because Serena got alot more attention then both of us, so she killed her!"

"Why don't you-", Mike started, but I cut him off.

"Mike, go sit in the Recovery with Taylor, your new friend and girlfriend. GO!", I shouted. We heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!", Ji shouted. The door open and we all saw...**SERENA?!**

**So, how was that chapter. It feels like I haven't updateD for this story in FOREVER! PlZ review! They inspire me! ;D**


	9. Serena's story

**Chapter 9;Serena's story:**

Normal POV

"Serena... But Taylor killed you... h-how are you here?", Emily said.

"Nice to se you too, Em.", Serena replied. Their mother, Elizibeth came in and hugged Emily. Emily had tears in her eyes. She just looked at Serena.

"Mom, how is it possible. You said she died? How could you 2 lie to me?!"

"We had to make you believe I was dead, Emmy. We're sorry."

"Why?!" She screamed as tears ran down her face. She ran to her room, crying and screaming into a pillow. Elizibeth and Serena felt really bad for making Emily cry. Jayden sighed and walked to her room. He sat on her bed and rubbing comforting circles on her back. She got up and hugged Jayden and sobbed into Jayden's neck. He held her.

"They didn't mean to hurt you, Em.", he said comforting. Emily pulled away with tears in her eyes. Jayden sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes

* * *

Emily POV

Through-out the entire, I did everything I could avoid Taylor and Serena. Taylor doesn't know Serena's here. Mom talked to Ji. I also avoid mom too. Uh-oh, here comes Serena I ran to the pool and jumped in it. 5 minues later, She ran right past it I guess she thought I was in the garage.

I got out. She grabbed me I screamed at the top of my lungs. She took me to my room, threw me on the bed an ran to lock the door. I stood up. "Ranger-napper!" I yelled. She squeezed my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Emmy. I'm really, really, super sorry!" She cried out.

"Why did you and mommy lie to me all these years? Was I wrong about Taylor all these years?"

"No, she really is evil. She did try to poison me, but mom and walked in on her and sent her away. A manager heard her sing and wanted to make her famous. Taylor always been jealous of you and me."

"Why? She's the famous one!" Emily said., rolling her eyes.

"I don't know, but you did the right thing to her by banging her head against the wall." Serena laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emily asked, hurt, with tears in her eyes. Serena sighed.

"We made you believe I was dead, so she would too. I'm sorry. Mom's talked to the people who adopted her. They went through her stuff. She's in big trouble."

"Good, she should be."

"Did she ever hurt you?"

"She looks at Jayden, in a flirty way..."

"How is that hur-" Serena paused.  
"Are you dating Jayden?"

"Yeah." They sat in silence for a while. Finally Emily hugged Serena.

"I'm sorry for being a brat!" Emily exclaimed

"I'm sorry for making you cry like one."


End file.
